Life As An ANBU
by Valeriezxvc
Summary: Being an ANBU is a glorious thing for Sakura until Danzo took over Konoha, making it a torturous thing when he set down 3 heavy and binding rules. And when Sasuke returns to return Sakura's feelings, those rules binded Sakura away from him...for life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**  
**Summary:**  
_Being an ANBU is glorious for most ninjas. But when Danzo set down three rules, being an ANBU might just be the most regretful choice anyone has ever made._

**A/n:** _Oneshot and my 1st fanfiction(: Be lenient eh._

* * *

**Sakura's Point of view.**

To most ninjas or civilians, being an ANBU is a really good thing, a really proud thing, a very impressive thing. But, behind all this glory, lies a very ugly secret. An ugly secret that appeared after Danzo took over the title of Kage in Konoha and setting down three rule for all ANBUs, "No quitting of ANBU or face execution', 'No removal of mask and cloak while on duty' and the most ridiculous of all, 'Severing ties so no danger would affect your kins'. You may think that I'm just being silly as who would want to quit being an ANBU when you are a really experienced ninja and have a high pay for your rank, but everyone, you are just so wrong.

I joined ANBU before Danzo took over the title and I was jovial, happy-go-lucky. I wasn't forced to cut off any ties, I wasn't forced to stay in ANBU and I'm allowed to remove my cloak, not my mask, when I'm not on any mission. That was the freedom I used to have. But now, after Danzo took over the title, I realised that, after putting on the mask, inking the particular tattoo on my very arm had just made me gave away my freedom, identity, emotions and life. Sure, you get respected greatly and would be known as the animal your mask resembles with a suffix of -sama but then, those aren't any of use to me once I lost something more precious...

You may think that I'm just be making a mountain out of a molehill, but I'm so definitely not. I'm Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade. I don't regret on what I do until now...my only regret was...joining ANBU and not quitting it...after Danzo took over.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he barged into Sakura's room. Sakura put on her mask just in time and frowned behind the mask. She growled angrily.

"You should know how to address Naruto. Ever since those three rules Danzo had set, I wasn't even suppose to talk to you or worse, live in the some house as you!" Sakura reprimanded. Naruto rolled his eyes as he groaned.

"Com'on Sakura-chan! This house was left by Kakashi-sensei to us before he died! We're suppose to live in it you know, so, I don't care whatever that Danzo creep said." Naruto retorted stubbornly. Sakura ignored what Naruto had said and continued arranging her cloak, making sure that it isn't slanted.

"You look great Sak- Eagle-sama!" Naruto smiled remembering Sakura' codename. She nodded before muttering a goodbye under her breath and slamming the door behind her.

It was a really great day in Konoha as the sun was shining brightly down on Konoha, as if telling Konoha that something great would happen. Sakura doubted that as she had not seen much of the sun or the great things long since Danzo took over.

"Good morning Eagle-sama." A stern and deep voice greeted her from behind. Sakura turned and saw Neji with both his hands in his pocket, smiling faintly at her. Sakura nodded. She couldn't help but be envious of Neji when she saw Neji, hugging Tenten. Neji was once an ANBU but quitted jist in time when Danzo took over. And because of that, he regained what he had lost.

"Hi Eagle-sama!" Tenten exclaimed cheerily. Sakura smiled behind her mask. She couldn't help it, not when it comes to people like Tenten who is always trying to bring a smile to everyone's face.

"Good morning to you too Tenten. How are you these days?" Sakura asked. Tenten grinned. Sakura felt jealous of Tenten when she saw her grin, it has been such a long time since she had done that.

"Oh, I'm quite fine thank you for your concern Eagle-sama." Tenten bowed a little. Sakura chuckled softly before nodding and walking off. She looked around her, seeing people laughing, smiling and talking aloud while doing their errands and stuff on this busy street. She sighed, how she wish that she could be as free as them.

"Eagle-sama! Eagle-sama!" A voice cried out loud urgently. Sakura turned and saw Izumo running pass the civilians and some ninjas towards her. Sakura nodded.

"Danzo-sama request you to be in his office now. He wants to see you." Izumo panted. Sakura raised her eyebrows but nodded immediately and rushed off to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Come in," Danzo deep and sly voice echoed through the room and into the hallways. Sakura closed the door behind her before walking in. It was then she noticed-

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura blurted out as her eyes widened in shock. What was HE doing here out of all places? He should be with those evil villians, not HERE! Sakura was dumbfounded for a moment behind she regained her composure. She turned to Danzo before bowing.

"Did you call for me Danzo-sama?" Sakura greeted politely. She felt anger boiling inside her whenever she sees Danzo but she knew she had to hold it in. She couldn't afford to hurt him, the village's leader even though she doesn't aknowledge him at all as Kage.

"Ah yes, Eagle! I did call for you. You see, Sasuke Uchiha decided to return here since he had defeated his brother but I don't really trust him right now so, I had decided that you should keep an eye out for him...can I trust you with this mission?" Danzo asked as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Sakura sighed but nodded.

"Oh, and Eagle, I've decided that you could get the priority of having your own identity on this mission so, you are allowed to remove your mask and your cloak until further noticed from me but, the rest of the rules stilll aplies, understood?" Danzo asked. Sakura knew it. He was sly. He had always been wanting to get her punished for being the apprentice of Lady Tsunade, and he knew that she had always been attracted to the younger Uchiha even since she was a genin. So if she really get together with him, Danzo will have her in his palms since an ANBU must cut off all ties and stop forging any.

"But Danzo-sama, I'm sure that there is no need for that priority. I had been under this mask even since you came and I had never take it off after I left my house and until I enter my house. So I'm already used to-"

"No arguements Eagle," Danzo smirked as he raised his hand to interrupt Sakura. Sakura sighed before nodding.

"Now, I'm going to confiscate both your mask and you cloak, hand them over Eagle." Danzo ordered. Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't expected it so soon!

"B-But what about other missions? You said I'm going to be assign to an S-ranked next week!" Sakura exclaimed. Dano shook his head almost immediately.

"No Eagle, you will be moving in with Sasuke Uchiha to the Uchiha's Estate to keep an eye on him so NO MORE MISSIONS other than this one till further notices." Danzo said firmly before holding out his hand. Sakura sighed before taking off the mask and sliding off the cloak and handing both to Danzo.

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't know that the ANBU Danzo had sent was Sakura! It wasn't until her pink hair and emerald eyes were revealed! He had came back just for her and Naruto as promised and he realised how much she changed. She shook off those baby fats and her skin was flawless. But then...her eyes...they looked empty...he wondered...what had happened. If he had knew what ANBUs here were going through.

"Now Eagle or Haruno-san, you and Uchiha are dismissed." Danzo smirked a little as Sasuke followed Sakura out of the door.

* * *

Sakura glanced around the room. She had not even said a single word to Sasuke after what happened in the Hokage's room. She wasn't shy or embarassed, but she was purely and purposely avoiding any contact with him. Her future won't and musn't be controlled in Danzo's hand no matter what. She looked out of the window and realised that she took a long time to unpack her bags and now it was already dakr outside.

Sakura sighed softly but jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Sasuke and the time has come for her to face him. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"It isn't lock," Sakura said aloud before closing her wardrobe and started towards her bed. Sasuke came in, wearing a new set of clothing and in his hand was a bowl of ramen. He held it out to Sakura as she raised her eyebrows.

"You hadn't had dinner, eat up." Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded before mumbling a word of thanks and taking it. Sasuke sat down beside her and looked at her while she eats. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Sasuke smiled faintly but brushed it off immediately knowing very well that Sasuke don't smile.

"Sakura...I want to talk to you..." Sasuke whispered softly. Sakura could feel his breath on her neck but she hid her blush pretty well.

"I'm listening." Sakura stated as she continues eating. Sasuke scowled before grabbing the bowl from her and placing it onto the side table and grabbing her wrist firmly.

"Why the hell are you so cold to me? I came back now hadn't I? I came back for you and Naruto! Why aren't you happy? Why aren't you even speaking to me!" Sasuke growled angrily. Sakura stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes before sighing.

"You should had came earlier. You're too late." Sakura stated before shaking off his hold on her and standing up, walking towards the window, looking out, admiring the stars. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Why did she mean?

"Why are you talking about? I'm not late, why am I?" Sasuke asked, almost shouting. Sakura shook her head a little behind smiling sadly. Then all of a sudden, a pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind as Sasuke's head pressed onto her back.

"Please...I'm back...so why?" Sasuke asked as he tightened his grip. Sakura could feel tears at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Because I am an ANBU now, and in the list of ANBU rules, we must cut off all ties. Now, instead of you cutting off ties, it is me who is forced to break them off. I cannot afford to be with you because...Danzo would have me punished. And he had always wanted to punish me ever since...he took over as Hokage. He will harm Naruto after that...I know he would." Sakura choked those words out. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Then quit being an ANBU Sakura. Then you wouldn't need to suffer." Sasuke suggested eagerly.

"That's the problem Sasuke...it is either stay as an ANBU for life...or get executed for quitting."

* * *

Done (: I know Sauske's OOC but then, I'm just a beginner alright! So be lenient. No flames please.  
And one more thing, **Read and Review** people!


End file.
